


Let's Try

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Fluff, Gabe is a cutie, M/M, Sam is too, Top Sam, mentions of Cas/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gabe’s smirk returned once again. “Well, Sammy. I didn’t come to talk about our brothers’ sex lives. I came to talk about ours.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sam’s head whipped up to look at the man standing a few feet in front of him, definitely confused as to what the angel was supposed to be getting at. He lifted an eyebrow. “You what?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The angel nodded. “Yes. I think we should have sex.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sam’s eyes widened and he forced out a laugh of disbelief at how ridiculous Gabe sounded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> or</p><p>Dean and Cas have admitted their feelings for each other and are currently banging in a room down the hall. If they are getting laid, why shouldn't Sam and Gabe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try

Sam trudged into the motel room that he had been staying in for a couple days while Cas and Dean took the one a couple of doors down. He set his things down on the table that was immediately in front of the door with a sigh. He was happy for his brother and his angel, having found love with one another. However, getting two rooms could be as much a hassle as sharing with the two.

When they all shared a room, it was easier to get things done as far as the current case went. He was able to keep Dean and Castiel on track and actually do what they needed to do. And it was easier to inform the others when they had found something.

But this case was over and he knew that the other two would be taking – what Dean liked to call – a victory lap. Though, at least this way he wouldn’t be woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of the two of them going at it.

He closed the door and flicked the light on, almost having a heart attack when he noticed someone on the bed, immediately reaching for his gun. It took an instant for Sam to place the man but he didn’t drop his gun.

The man was sitting on the bed with his shoulders and back propped against the headboard while his legs were crossed at the ankles. Sam looked and noticed that he had a laptop in his lap, it being his and a bit of anger flaring in his stomach. He hated when people used it without asking.

“Oh come on, Sammy,” the archangel said with a wave of his hand. “I thought we were passed all of that,” he said with a grin that was just so… _Gabriel_.

Sam was a little shocked, to say the least. The last time he had seen him, he had been facing down Lucifer with an angel blade in his hand. And that had been the last time they had ever heard of him and after watching his weird video, they had assumed he was dead.

It didn’t surprise him that the archangel would have gotten away. He was the trickster after all. He had faked his death a few times. Once more wouldn’t have reigned an impossible feat for him, even if it had been against Lucifer.

Sam lowered the gun hesitantly, bringing it back after a moment. “I’m just supposed to believe you’re Gabriel? Maybe you’re just a shifter. Or a demon in his vessel.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Well I’m definitely not a demon. I walked right into the devil trap you’ve got hidden under your bed, didn’t I?” he asked before he set Sam’s laptop down on the bedside table and walked away from the bed, successfully stepping out of the demons trap. The archangel held up his hands. “See? Not a demon. I’m just me, Sammy. Came to pay you a visit.”

Sam didn’t answer, still apprehensive about the whole thing. There was no way to know for sure if anything the man said was actually true. He could just be someone impersonating him. And anything he said could be straight out of the Supernatural books.

Gabriel moved closer. “Alright. I can see this isn’t going to go any further until you’ve marked me up nice and pretty. Go ahead. Get your silver, salt, holy water, and whatever else you do to people.”

Sam kept his eyes on him at all times as he rummaged through his bag and started pulling things out. He noticed Gabriel get a bit antsy when he saw the angel blade he had, promptly telling Sam that he could keep that at a safe distance.

He did the drill and tested him for everything, the angel seeming to be who he said he was. He watched as Gabriel pulled his sleeve down, a sensation coming over him suddenly as he pulled the shorter man into a tight hug.

“Whoa, Sammy,” Gabriel voiced, but made no move to pull away. “What’s this for?”

Sam shook his head, not knowing at first but as he pulled back to look at the man, it was clear why he had done what he just did. “We lost a lot of people going up against Lucifer. It’s good to know that someone besides Dean, Cas, Bobby, and I made it to the other side.”

Gabriel gave a smirk. “Well you couldn’t really expect me to die for you two knuckleheads, could you?” he said, earning him a chuckle from Sam.

Silence filled the room as they both paused, looking at each other, both at a bit of a loss at what to say next.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away as he moved to put all his stuff back into the duffle bag he kept it in. “So what are you even doing here? Why come see me?”

Gabriel’s smirk came back. “I heard your brother and my brother are doing the horizontal mambo.”

Sam scoffed at the words. “Why does it seem like no one can say the words ‘they’re having sex’ or ‘are in a relationship’? You all cover it up with thinly veiled euphemisms.”

“It doesn’t matter Sammy—”

“My name is Sam,” the brunet interrupted. He only really let Dean call him that and even then he loathed it.

“But you call me Gabe!” He protested a bit loudly, throwing his arms up before crossing them.

“No I don’t!” Sam countered just as loud. “And if I have, I’m pretty sure I never said it with you in my presence because it would have been an accident.”

“Oh,” he said as he looked down, trying to remember a time when Sam had called him by the shortened version of his name. He was so sure it had happened. He shrugged. “Well you can call me Gabe.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine. Why are you here, Gabe?”

Gabe’s smirk returned once again. “Well, Sammy. I didn’t come to talk about our brothers’ sex lives. I came to talk about ours.”

Sam’s head whipped up to look at the man standing a few feet in front of him, definitely confused as to what the angel was supposed to be getting at. He lifted an eyebrow. “You what?”

The angel nodded. “Yes. I think we should have sex.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he forced out a laugh of disbelief at how ridiculous Gabe sounded. He laughed again, shaking his head, realizing it must be a joke. After a moment he looked back up at him. His face settled into one of shock. “Oh my – y-you’re serious…” he voiced, it not being a question.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

Sam paused a beat to compose himself. Here was Gabriel, the archangel, standing in his motel room and propositioning sex because… because…

“Why the hell should we have sex? What even is your _reasoning_ behind this?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m attractive. You’re attractive. Our brothers are getting laid, why shouldn’t we?”

Which of course wasn’t true. Gabriel didn’t just give house calls because he wanted to get a little action. It was because his want for the younger Winchester had grown to a need. And he didn’t want to produce some fake mirage of Sam. He wanted the real thing.

Sam paused again. Okay. So here was the archangel Gabriel, propositioning him with sex because not only were they both attractive people, but their brothers were having sex so why shouldn’t they? The whole thing was weird and he had to breathe through his nose, trying not to freak out.

He scoffed. “Th-that’s not a _reason_ , Gabriel. And if that’s your reasoning, it’s a horrible one,” he said as he pushed past the angel and went to the small kitchenette, reached into the fridge, and grabbed a beer. “I mean, if you really want to have sex so bad, just conjure up girls like you usually do,” he pointed out, taking a sip of his beer.

Gabe sighed. “Okay _maybe_ it just so happens that I want it to be you I have sex with.”

Sam sputtered, coughing on his beer a bit as he set it down on the table. “Okay. I can think of so many reasons not to have sex with you but there are three in particular that come to mind. One,” he said as he held his finger up. “We don’t even like each other.”

“That’s not true. You’re my favorite Winchester.”

“Two; I’m not gay – and before you go off with that ‘angels don’t have genders’ crap, your vessel is still very much male. And three; just because our brothers are doing it does not mean that we should,” he argued as he turned away and went into the cabinet where he had been keeping a box of cereal for the last couple of days.

He reached for it but his hand stopped. He realized that he wasn’t hungry in the slightest. Not with the knot that was now sitting in the pit of his stomach because of the conversation that had just taken place. The thought of having sex with the archangel is what did it, really. He wasn’t gay, he had never been gay. But he had always classified himself as bisexual — the only reason being that he told Gabe he wasn’t gay was so that the angel would back off — and that if the right guy came along, he could do it. But Gabe just wanted to use him for a cheap lay and he wasn’t having that.

Sure, Gabe was attractive, that much he could say, but it wasn’t as if they were in love or as if Gabe had asked him on a date first. No, he just showed up wanting sex, no doubt wanting it to be a one-time thing. And Sam couldn’t deal with that.

He jumped as Gabe suddenly appeared on the counter in front of him, snaking his legs around Sam’s hips and locking his ankles around him before reaching up and undoing the buttons on Sam’s shirt.

“Come on Sammy,” he said as he scooted closer, looking up at the man with lust in his eyes. He spoke with a sultry voice. “It’ll be fun.”

Sam was about to protest when Gabe leaned forward and latched on to his collarbone, sucking and licking at the skin there, no doubt leaving a mark as he pushed Sam’s shirt open more so that his chest could be seen.

Sam would be lying through his teeth if he didn’t say that his first reaction to all of it was to let his jaw go slack, breathe brokenly at the sensation Gabe’s skilled mouth was giving him, lean into it, and put his hands on the angel’s hips. He could feel a bit of a blush rising to his cheeks, the blood in his body going in two different directions.

Gabriel smiled, feeling the heat radiate off of him as well as being able to feel the beginnings of an erection through the hunters jeans. He reached up and buried his fingers in Sam’s hair, it being as soft as he thought it might be, and gave a small tug, beaming when Sam moaned. It had been the reaction he was hoping for.

When he moaned, it was then that the brunet was able to snap himself out of the trance Gabriel had put him under so quickly.  “Gabe…Gabriel stop,” he said feebly. The truth was that he didn’t overly want it to stop. Gabriel’s mouth felt amazing on his skin and it had been a while since anyone had made him feel good and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was weak against someone who could make him harden like an adolescent just by lapping and nipping at his collarbone the way Gabriel was this very second.

But Gabriel didn’t stop. He could hear the reluctance in Sam’s voice fade fleetingly like he wanted this. As if he wanted to throw Gabe down on the queen-sized bed and ravish him until neither of them could handle anymore. And that was exactly what Gabe wanted. He wanted Sam to break and give into him. He wanted the hunter to take him fast and hard and give it to him like he had day dreamed about countless times. So instead of stopping his ministrations, he moved lower. He kissed his way down Sam’s chest until his mouth met one of his nipples and sucked it into his mouth.

Sam gasped and let his head fall back a bit. His eyes were blown wide, trying to figure out why he wasn’t trying harder to make Gabe stop. Okay, so he was a little turned on but that didn’t mean he wanted to have sex with the angel – did it?

As the angel nipped at his chest, he pushed his jacket off and unbuttoned the buttons to his own shirt so that both of their shirts were still on but open in the front. He scooted closer so that he could feel Sam’s skin against his own.

He pushed at Gabe’s hips, realizing what exactly was going on. “Gabe, stop,” he commanded, finally able to break away from the angel’s mouth with a slight pop.

Gabriel looked up at him, his hand still buried in his hair and his legs still locked around his waist. “What?” he asked a bit confused. He thought he had him. Sam had been moaning and breathing heavily. Now he was pushing him away again.

Sam looked down at him, the angel’s lips swollen from the kissing and sucking he had been doing it. For a moment he wondered why he was stopping when Gabriel looked like that— his eyes wide, and he was panting a little. Sam thought about the fact that angels didn’t need to breathe but Gabe was probably so conditioned to it, he might not even realize he was panting.

He raked his eyes over the angel’s body, taking in the fact that Gabe had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Sam looked at his chest and stomach, expecting to see a bit of a stomach on the vessel that Gabriel had chosen but after just a look, it was clear to the hunter that the clothes Gabe chose for himself simply made him look bulkier than he actually was. He was actually quite lithe, with lightly defined abbs.

He looked back up into Gabe’s light-colored eyes. He wanted him so badly. He didn’t know if it was having Gabe the way he was; his body wrapped around his own, or the thought of his own personal angel wanting him. Or perhaps it was just Gabriel in general. But Sam didn’t care.

But even with Gabriel looking like that, he was still apprehensive to trust that the angel didn’t want something just for the night and that he would fly away as soon as they were done. It would be a lie if Sam were to tell someone that he was in love with Gabe as of right now. But the angel had always _interested_ him. And while he was physically attracted to the small man, he would always be the kind of man to want more than just a one off.

He leaned forward, throwing caution to the wind, cupped Gabriel’s face and kissed him hard enough that the force made Gabe’s head hit the cabinet behind them. The kiss was chaste and without tongue but it was passionate enough to make both of them harden at the feeling.

Sam broke away from him for just a moment, speaking to him in between kisses. “You want this?”

Gabriel nodded frantically. “Yes, Sammy. I want this.”

“I refuse to have a one night stand with you,” Sam voiced, making his intentions clear.

The angel gave a small chuckle. “What, you want to date me, Sammy? Dean was right; you are prone to chick flick moments,” he said before he attached his lips to Sam’s once again.

The hunter let the kiss go on for a moment longer before breaking apart once more. “I’m serious, Gabe.”

The blond looked up at him before cracking a smile. “I remember proposing sex… I never said anything about it only lasting the night.”

Sam smirked, lust in his eyes. “Good,” he said in a low voice. He crashed his lips over the angels again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Gabriel moaned deep in his throat and pulled him closer, lifting himself off the counter as he clung to the young Winchester. Sam’s hands came down and gripped under Gabe’s thighs to hold him close and make sure he didn’t fall. Gabriel grinned at the feeling of Sam’s strong hands on him, as the hunter manhandled him over to the bed that was only a few feet away, all the while, never disconnecting their lips.

Sam’s tongue mapped out every inch — every centimeter of Gabriel’s mouth, the angel somehow managing to taste like chocolate, herbs, and just plain sugar. And it tasted fantastic. Sam never wanted to stop tasting it.

When his knees hit the foot of the bed, they toppled down, the hunter trying his best not to land on the small angel with too much force.

They broke apart just to rid themselves of their shirts and shoes before clambering up to the head of the bed, getting under the blanket and resumed kissing. Both grabbed for each other, the other simply not going fast enough for their liking as Sam climbed on top of Gabe.

Sam kissed at the angel’s chin and the man underneath him bared his neck to him, wanting Sam to mark him all over. He spread his legs to draw Sam between them, wanting nothing more than to feel the man’s weight on top of him, and feel his body all around him.

He couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him when Sam licked at his neck before sinking his teeth into him hard enough to give the skin a light bruise but not hard enough to draw blood. He dug his nails into Sam’s back, not caring enough if the action hurt his new lover but somehow knowing that it wouldn’t stop him, it would only spur him on and it did exactly that.

The hunter rolled his hips, his clothed erection coming in contact with Gabe’s. When with a woman, he never really got into the dry humping thing, it not being able to cause enough friction. It only succeeded in making him more sexually frustrated. But with a man — with Gabe, the friction was like pure bliss and this made him want more.

Gabe moaned under him. “Ah… o-oh! Ngh — y-you’re killin’ me, Sammy…” he tried to get out the best he could but between the panting and the moaning, and knowing that Sam was the one to cause it, it was difficult thinking at all.

Sam grinned cockily. It was an ego boost to know that he was the one reducing Gabriel — trickster, archangel, and once a giant douchebag — to a shuddering pile of sounds and movements so wanton you might think the shorter man was a professional pornstar…, which he was, in a way.

Sam pulled back up to kiss him again, both hungry and needy for it. Both could feel themselves straining against their jeans, hard and wanting the other.

The hunter reached down, fumbling with the button on his jeans, only to remember Gabe had a belt that needed to be taken care of as well.

Gabriel chuckled, feeling Sam frown into the kiss he was giving to the man beneath him. Gabe kissed up to Sam’s ear. “Allow me,” he whispered before snapping his fingers. Immediately, the rest of their clothes disappeared, making them both completely naked.

Both of them groaned at the feeling of their cocks connecting and the suddenness of it all. The hunter didn’t say it aloud, but he could get used to that.

He leaned back up, kissing the smaller man before reaching between them and taking both of them his hand.

Gabriel whimpered slightly at the sensation and it was like music to the brunet’s ears. He never thought he could be that turned on by someone else’s pleasure but if Gabe gave the same response every time, he would never stop touching the man beneath him.

Gabriel closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Sam’s hands on him. One hand between them, slowly stroking them together. The other holding himself up.

Feeling the need to do something with his mouth, Gabe leaned in, kissing and sucking at Sam’s anti-possession tattoo.

He noticed Sam’s beginning decent, no doubt to take him in his mouth or to prepare him. And while the thought made a shiver of want run down his spine, they could save that for another time. He didn’t think he could handle any more foreplay from the gorgeous man above him. He’d orgasm before they could have any real fun.

Gabe held him there, kissing him a bit sloppily. “No more foreplay, Sammy. I need you now.”

Sam gave him an odd look. “But I have to prep—”

Gabriel cut him off with another sloppy kiss. “Angel,” he whispered against his lips. “Already prepared.”

The hunter gave him a look of disbelief before trailing his hand down his body and dipping his finger inside the angel, making Gabe instinctively spread his legs as wide as he could. Sure enough, Gabriel hadn’t been lying to him. The man beneath him was slicked, stretched, and ready for him. It turned Sam on more than it should have.

He groaned at how wet and open the angel felt, slipping a second finger beside his initial one, not being able to help himself.

“Nn…” Gabe grunted out. “Ssstop teasing.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, angel,” Sam whispered, not having realized he had already given his new lover a pet name.

Gabriel wanted to smile at it, really he did. But as of right this moment, all he wanted was for Sam to be inside him already. He shook his head. “You w-won’t… c’mon already, Sammy…”

“Do you want me to get a condom?”

Gabriel shook his head again. “Want to feel you,” was all he said but it was enough to make the man above him not say a word more.

The young Winchester slipped his fingers out of him before taking himself in his hand, positioning himself at Gabe’s entrance and slowly pushed inside of him. He groaned, just the raw feeling of tight, wet heat surrounding his cock — Gabe was officially the best sex he had ever had, simply counting that moment.

He let his head fall to the crook of Gabe’s neck before leaning in to whisper into his ear. “You feel so good,” he said in one breath.

Gabriel’s eyes closed tightly as he bit his lip, his face twisted into one of pure ecstasy as the man above fully sheathed himself inside Gabe. The feeling of Sam being inside him. In all honesty, he had been thinking about this since the day he had seen Sam Winchester. Sure, he and his brother had messed up everything that he had done, had screwed up the little corner of the world he had carved out for himself. But the moment he had seen Sam, the fantasies hadn’t stopped.

He had fantasized about him in just about every way. He thinks maybe it’s because Sam is everything he isn’t. He’s tall, human, and all though he has a darkness inside him, he always fought to do the right thing even if it meant letting that darkness consume him to save everyone else. Sam was something special and Gabe wanted every bit of it. And all of it wrapped in the perfectly sculpted body and face the man had — how could anyone resist?

And now his fantasies were coming true as the taller man began to set a slow and steady pace of pulling almost all the way out of him and then pushing all the way back in, nudging something deep inside of the smaller man.

Gabriel brought his legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing Sam to move in deeper, but Sam not taking any more action.

“Dammit, Sammy… I-if you don’t move a-any faster, I’ll still smite you,” he said, knowing that Sam wouldn’t take him seriously, before leaning up and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Sam sped his hips, his thrusts losing their rhythm but all either of them cared about was satisfying the other. Gabe moaned loudly and brought his hands down to pinch and play with the hunter’s nipples, earning him a far better reaction than he expected.

Sam groaned and leaned in, biting another mark next to the previous one, never stopping his erratic thrusts. Gabriel cried out beneath him and it just made the whole thing so much more satisfying. He kissed up to the angel’s ear. “Th- those better still be there in the morning, angel. No healing,” he whispered before sucking Gabe’s lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Gabe gripped his shoulders tighter as he shuddered and moaned at the down right possessive way Sam was speaking to him. Like Sam completely owned him. He never thought that this Winchester would be like that but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was sure that if Sam kept talking like that, he could come from just his voice alone.

The angel arched his body, squirming a bit. “Faster… h-harder… _more_ ,” he breathed out; needing anything Sam wanted to give him.

Sam flicked his hips, snapping them so that he drilled into the angel. The whole bed rocked, making the springs scream in protest while the headboard banged against the wall, only urging the hunter on, to go as fast and has hard as possible; to give the angel beneath him exactly what he wanted.

And Gabriel screamed, his body practically arched off of the bed. He didn’t need to breathe but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath and like he was holding too much at the same time. He gasped, all the while releasing moans that were getting louder and louder, not having the virtue to be shy about just how good Sam felt inside him.

“Y-yes!” he shouted when Sam hit something deep inside his vessel. The angels thighs quivered, his body trying to decide whether to let them fall open or stay locked around Sam’s waist. “Fuck! Yes!” he moaned as he threw his head back. “R-right there — Oh _Sam_! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” he yelled.

“Gabe…” Sam countered, it coming out as nothing more than a low whine.

The hunter groaned and nipped at his chin as the man beneath him rocked and tried to meet his thrusts, the action causing their sweat-slicked skin to smack together, resulting in a bit of stinging in their thighs that neither could bring themselves to care about at a moment like this.

Gabriel thrashed and dug his nails into his lover harder and harder the further they went on, feeling his orgasm building. The heels of his feet dug into Sam’s ass and if his mind wasn’t foggy with the haze of sex, he’d be worried that he was hurting the man. But Sam made no move to stop him, just kissed him harder and continued to thrust into him.

Sam could feel his own orgasm coming, he could feel his balls beginning to clench, his body and hips stuttering and jerking as he tried to control himself so that he could worry about Gabe.

He reached between them, took Gabriel’s member in his hand, and pumped him quickly, trying to bring Gabe to completion.

Gabriel hissed, trying to speak Sam’s name repeatedly, only sounds coming out. But when Sam snapped his hips once more, hitting the nerve inside of him, his entire body stiffened as he arched off the bed, yelling Sam’s name as he came harder than he ever had, his nails digging into Sam’s skin so hard, they were both sure that his shoulders and back would be red tomorrow.

Sam keened at the feeling of Gabriel’s walls closing around him as he rode him through his orgasm. It wasn’t until Gabriel looked up at him through heavy eyelids did Sam feel himself go over the edge. He leaned down and clamped his teeth in Gabe’s shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark.

“Gabe,” he grunted labordly as he emptied himself into his new lover.

At that moment, his limbs gave out on him and he angled himself to the side of the angel, roughly pulling out of him a bit roughly.

He turned to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, still panting and reeling from what they had just done. “That was…” he started, hoping Gabe would finish the sentence.

He thought for a moment if this was going to be the part where Gabriel disappeared. Sure, he had said something about them continuing in some way after this, but almost everyone has lied to get what they want, Gabe wouldn’t be any different if he decided not to be.

“Amazing,” the angel breathed out.

The hinter waited a moment, making sure they both came down off their high. Sam couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Gabe was staying, and apparently their sex had been amazing. Gabriel was definitely stroking his ego tonight.

He turned, nuzzling his nose into the angel’s temple, making Gabe smile. “Amazing, huh?” he asked cockily, pulling him as close as possible. “Amazing enough for you to stay?”

Gabriel looked at him with a bit of shock on his face. “You were serious about that?”

Sam felt his smile fall and his body tense a bit at the thought of being taken advantage of. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? I told you I was.”

Gabe shrugged. “I thought maybe you thought it was what I wanted to hear.”

Sam relaxed. So Gabe wasn’t taking advantage of him… Gabriel was letting Sam take advantage of him. Almost like he was taking what he could get. Sam smiled again, tilted Gabe’s head to face him, and kissed him lightly. “I’m not my brother. I’m not emotionally constipated. I never wanted this to be a one-time thing. I’m obviously attracted to you, so I want to at least try.”

Gabe chuckled. Sam was right. Of course he was. He was the smarter of the two Winchesters. He leaned forward, kissed him again slowly, and full of promise. When he broke the kiss, he snuggled in closer to his new lover, nuzzling into his chest.

Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around the angel, the brunet beginning to fall asleep.

“By the way… I told you you called me Gabe,” the smaller man voiced against his skin.

Sam laughed sleepily. “Shut up, Gabe,” he said.

But the hunter pulled the angel in tighter, both smiling because they were going to try.

 


End file.
